


one more

by rudelove



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudelove/pseuds/rudelove
Summary: Hoseok is the new kid at school and Kihyun is instantly drawn to him for some weird reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday Shady Bitch TM, it's probably still the 22nd somewhere in the world uwu  
> anyway this is the skam inspired au literally no one but me asked for u___u  
> p.s. the tags make it sound like this fic is really Deep and Serious but it's really not fewhfjkgk

 

**_MONDAY, 08:55_ **

 

The first time Kihyun sees him, is at school.

They are outside, waiting for the bell to ring so they would go to class when Kihyun spots him at the opposite side of the yard. His hair is dyed an ashy shade of blond which is against their school’s rules, ears sparkly from all the piercings that are decorating them. 

He is talking to a bunch of girls from freshman year Kihyun has seen around before, with his leather jacket thrown over one shoulder, his backpack sitting by his feet. Kihyun is instantly drawn to him, unable to take his eyes off the guy for some reason. 

“Who’s that?” Kihyun nudges at Minhyuk’s arm and nods towards the guy’s direction. If anyone knows who he is, then it would be Minhyuk who either knows everyone that goes to their school, or knows of them. 

“The new kid?” Minhyuk points at the guy with his finger, and Kihyun has to slap his hand away before anyone could see him. “Hoseok, I think? He just moved here. Why?” 

Kihyun just nods, shrugs it off. “Just askin’.” 

“From what I’ve heard, he’s moved around a lot.” Minhyuk adds with a little hum. “He probably won’t be here by the end of the year.” 

"I heard he got kicked out of his old school." Changkyun pipes in, casting a glance over his shoulder to make sure it's just them within earshot, acting like he's about to share some top government secrets with all of them. "Yeah, I think he set a teacher's car on fire." 

Jooheon snorts, giving Changkyun's arm a little pinch. "Stop being so ridiculous." 

"He didn't set a car on fire," Gunhee sighs exasperatedly like he thinks Changkyun is an idiot. "A girl who has bio with him told me he got into a fight with some of the students. Poor dude ended up in a coma for six months and Hoseok had to go to juvie." 

Changkyun snorts loudly, starts talking about how the new kid got his girlfriend pregnant, or something — Kihyun isn't really paying attention to them anymore, finding it far more interesting to look at the guy and the way his entire face lights up when he smiles, revealing a perfect row of blindingly white teeth than engage in an argument that’s founded on nothing but rumors. 

And when Hoseok looks over to where they're standing and their eyes meet, Kihyun forgets how to breathe for a moment. 

He looks away almost immediately and pretends like he’s just talking to his friends, but he can feel Hoseok’s eyes on him the entire time, making the skin at the back of his neck prickle, palms sweaty.

 

 

**_SATURDAY, 22:39_ **

 

 

The first time they meet, it's at a party at Yoonho’s place. 

Kihyun ends up spending half of the night on his own, sipping on his beer as he makes the rounds, talking to everyone he knows there before he gets exhausted of all the small talk and decides he would rather be on his own as he waits until it's time for them to go home. 

Seeing how Minhyuk is making out with his girlfriend in one of the bedrooms, and Jooheon is making sure Gunhee doesn’t make a mess all over the bathroom floor, he makes his way to the balcony, and he barely manages to get a minute to himself before the door opens and the new guy — _Hoseok,_ appears, lingering in the doorway.

"Oh," he says around the cigarette that’s hanging between his lips. "I didn't know there would be anyone here."

"I, uh..." Kihyun trails off, gripping harder onto the railing he's leaning against. "I needed to be alone for a while. Get some air, or whatever."

“Oh,” Hoseok says, hand hovering over the doorknob. “Do you want me to leave?” 

“No,” Kihyun says a little too quickly and tries to save face by clearing his throat loudly, shrugging like he doesn’t care whether Hoseok stays or leaves. He really doesn't, no matter how intrigued he might be. “Can’t really tell you what to do, though. Not my place.” 

Hoseok smiles at that and walks over to where Kihyun is standing, sits down in one of the plastic chairs and turns it around so he could be facing Kihyun. The sound of it scraping over the tiles is almost inaudible, thanks to all the noise coming from inside of the apartment. “I see you are also having as much fun as I am.” 

“ _Fun_.” Kihyun snorts, relaxing a little. “All of the parties here are the same. You'll learn that soon enough.”

“Then why are you here?” Hoseok asks with a quirked eyebrow, taking the cigarette in his hand. It’s not an accusation of any sort; he looks genuinely curious and amused, but it still manages to rattle Kihyun, just a little bit. 

“It’s better than staying at home.” He says simply, because it’s the truth. 

Hoseok nods, smiles gently. “Fair enough.” 

He takes a crushed pack of Marlboro Lights out of his pocket and tips it open, offering one to Kihyun who shakes his head, saying, “I'm kinda trying to quit.” The last time he smoked was a week ago and it was because he was very drunk and unable to control his urges.

Hoseok hums and he puts it back in his pocket, lighting the one he'd been holding all along. It only takes Kihyun thirty seconds before he caves in and takes the cigarette from in between Hoseok's fingers, taking a long drag, feeling the familiar way it burns at the back of his throat, allowing himself to indulge in things that are bad for him only for tonight. 

"I thought you said you were quitting?" Hoseok teases and Kihyun groans, tells him to shut up with no bite to his tone. 

They make small talk — which, surprisingly enough, isn’t painfully awkward — about the party and the drinks and the weather as they pass the cigarette back and forth until there’s only one drag left and Hoseok flicks it off the railing, sends it flying to the streets below.

“How do you like it here so far?” Kihyun asks lamely in an attempt to keep the conversation going. Hoseok came here to smoke and he’s going to leave now that he’s done, right? Maybe it’s that third beer talking but Kihyun doesn’t want him to, at least not so soon. 

Hoseok shakes his head from side to side in a way that Kihyun assumes is supposed to mean so-so. “It’s not as terrible as I thought it would be.” 

“I see you have already made some friends.” Kihyun comments idly and Hoseok nods, scratching at his chin. “Which, I’m guessing is good, considering you’re the new kid in town no one knows.” 

“Yeah,” Hoseok laughs. “I’m used to it, though. Been moving around all my life. I’m _always_ the new kid at school.”

Kihyun winces at that, offers a weak apology that makes Hoseok smile again as he shrugs it off, a nice, toothy grin that makes him look really adorable. It’s quiet again after that, and Hoseok is the first one to break the silence. 

“So,” Hoseok starts, pausing to light another cigarette, puffing out a thick cloud of white smoke before continuing. “What stories are people telling about me this time?” 

“That you got kicked out of your previous school after setting a teacher’s car on fire,” Kihyun laughs. “Oh, and that you also went to jail.” 

“First of all, it wasn’t jail; it was juvie.” Hoseok holds up a hand, “And secondly, I didn’t plan on setting the car on fire. I just… borrowed it for a quick ride and it broke down. Totally not my fault.” 

Kihyun stands there, mouth gaping open in shock. He doesn’t really know what to say to that, has never been in a situation like this one before. Hoseok’s face is serious, and either the dude is being completely honest about his past or he’s a pretty damn good liar. Kihyun can’t really decide between the two. 

“Hey,” Hoseok flicks the ash of his cigarette over the balcony. “Breathe. I was just messing with you.” 

Kihyun laughs nervously, saying, “Yeah. I knew that.” 

“I just moved around a lot, that’s all.” Hoseok gets up from the chair so he could stand next to Kihyun, propping himself up on his elbows against the metal railing. “Though, I did get kicked out of school once, but it was because I had to skip a lot of classes. I’m a pretty boring guy, actually.” 

“Oh.” Kihyun says oh-so eloquently. “I hope you’ll manage to stick around this time. At least for a while.” 

Hoseok gives him a curious look, one Kihyun can’t understand, and his stomach does this weird fluttery thing when Hoseok tips his head low and smiles shyly. 

“I’m—” Kihyun starts, realizing that he still hasn't introduced himself to Hoseok, but he is suddenly cut off by the sound of Minhyuk’s shrill voice coming from the doorway. 

“Kihyunnie! There you are!” Minhyuk yells excitedly, loud so he could be heard over the sound of the music coming from inside. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be shoving your tongue halfway down your girlfriend’s throat?” Kihyun snorts, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“You are so sweet.” Minhyuk pinches at kihyun’s cheek, giving it a patronizing pat afterwards. It makes Hoseok giggle and he tries to hide the sound with his hand, but it only manages to get Minhyuk’s attention, unfortunately. “Oh, I almost didn’t see you had company. Am I interrupting anything?” 

Minhyuk’s smile grows, big and terrifying, his teeth appearing sharper than they are, making him look like a shark that's out for blood. Kihyun clears his throat, points at Hoseok with his hand. “No, me and—” he stops, acting like he doesn’t know Hoseok’s name, not wanting to look like a creep for already knowing it despite the fact that they are yet to officially meet. 

“Hoseok,” Hoseok supplies helpfully and extends a hand for Minhyuk to shake, but he’s looking at Kihyun the entire time he’s doing it, like he’s introducing himself to Kihyun and not Minhyuk. “We were just talking.” 

Minhyuk nods, eyeing them both carefully. “Oh. Okay. Anyway, I just came to tell you that we are about to go over to my place. You coming, or what?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Kihyun shrugs. “You guys are my ride anyway.”

“Do you wanna come, too?” Minhyuk asks Hoseok and Hoseok’s eyes widen in surprise for a brief moment, taken aback by the invitation. 

“No, It’s getting late. I should go home.” Hoseok smiles politely, declining Minhyuk’s offer. “Thanks, though.” 

The way Kihyun’s stomach drops in disappointment is nothing but the booze making him feel sick. Kihyun is sure of this. 

Minhyuk nods in understanding and gives Hoseok a small wave before making his way inside, and Kihyun follows, stops by the door to say goodbye to Hoseok, as well. 

“See you around?” He says hesitantly, not really sure why.

“See you around, _Kihyunnie_.” Hoseok says cheekily, biting on his lower lip to stop himself from grinning. 

Kihyun swears his heart skips a beat at that, hurries out before Hoseok could see just how flustered he has managed to make Kihyun feel.

 

 

 

**_FRIDAY, 09:02_ **

 

 

The first time they get to spend some time together on their own after the party is because Kihyun didn’t study for his history test and Hoseok just happened to catch him on his way out of the back entrance, inviting Kihyun over to his place. 

Kihyun ends up saying yes to it because it’s not like he can go back home. His brother is sick and he will most definitely rat on Kihyun to their parents just because he’s an asshole. 

“What about your parents?” Kihyun asks him on the bus ride over to Hoseok’s house, slamming into Hoseok’s solid chest when the bus comes to a sudden stop. 

“They are never at home, don’t worry.” Hoseok steadies Kihyun with a firm hand pressed to his lower back, and Kihyun hopes Hoseok doesn't notice the blush resting high on his cheeks.

They get high a few hours later even though it’s not even noon yet, and drink the beers Hoseok’s dad keeps at the back of the fridge. There’s an old movie playing on the TV, but they talk their way through it, too busy laughing about the childhood stories they swap to pay attention to it. 

"I was actually born here." Hoseok says as they wait for the pizza they ordered to arrive, slumped lazily on the couch as their highs dwindle down. "We lived here until I was six, but then mom's business really hit it off, and we've been moving around ever since. Here," he says, voice strained as he gets off the couch and walks to the windows. "See that old building behind the coffee shop around the corner?" 

Kihyun follows him, to where Hoseok is pointing at and nods. "We used to live there, on the top floor." Hoseok smiles, a sad, crooked one that makes Kihyun want to pull Hoseok in for a hug and never let go. 

 

 

“Thank you for taking me in today,” Kihyun says as he’s putting his sneakers back on, ready to go home after having spent the entire day at Hoseok's. 

Hoseok shoves his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and shrugs, casting his eyes downwards. “It's nothing, really.” Hoseok sways on the balls of his feet and waves Kihyun goodbye as he gets in the elevator.

 

 

 

**_WEDNESDAY, 14:16_ **

 

 

“You and Hoseok have been… hanging out a lot lately.” Minhyuk mentions during lunch one day. He speaks slowly, careful not to make it sound accusatory. “Is there something going on between you guys?” 

“Not really.” Kihyun pushes around the food in his plate with his fork, stabbing one of the cherry tomatoes in his salad. “We just. Hang out, as you said.” 

“Do you like him?” Minhyuk prods further, more than eager to hear Kihyun's answer. 

“He seems cool.” Kihyun shrugs, taking a bite of the broccoli. 

“I meant like,” Minhyuk pauses so he could flap his hand around in a manner that only manages to confuse Kihyun. “Do you _like_ him. Y’know?” 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kihyun opts for feigning ignorance instead of coming clean, and heat licks at the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed for being caught like this. 

Minhyuk’s eyes turn comically wide when Kihyun rubs a hand over his nape, a sheepish gesture that makes him look even more suspicious, and he’s about to protest and tell Minhyuk he doesn’t like Hoseok like _that_ when Minhyuk interrupts him like he always does. 

“Oh my god,” Minhyuk shrieks dramatically. “You do.” 

“You really need to shut up.” Kihyun shushes him before the entire cafeteria could overhear their conversation. 

“Alright,” Minhyuk says, a little too full of himself for Kihyun’s liking. “But I would like to point out that you did not deny liking him.” 

“Ugh, just eat your damn sandwich, okay?” Kihyun grumbles, giving Minhyuk’s ankle a little kick under the table. 

"Fine." Minhyuk does as he's been told, takes a big bite off his food, and waits exactly a minute before asking, "Are you guys going out?" 

Kihyun just groans and gets up, leaving Minhyuk to finish his lunch on his own.

 

 

The thing is, Kihyun does _like_ Hoseok but they _aren't_ going out. 

Mostly, they just get high at Hoseok’s place — because Hoseok wasn't lying when he said his parents were always out of town — and make out on his bed, 90s hits playing in the background on the radio. 

It's nice. It's casual and simple, easy. He feels comfortable around Hoseok even though they’ve only know each other for a month. 

Kihyun doesn't have a problem with telling Minhyuk about it — or the rest of his friends, for that matter — but this is probably the first time in his life that he's had a friend of his own, one that doesn't know Minhyuk or any of Kihyun’s other friends. It sounds silly, to feel so possessive over someone that isn't really his friend nor his boyfriend, but he allows himself to be selfish, just this once. 

And besides, Minhyuk is going to insist they meet Hoseok and ask Hoseok a bunch of embarrassing and inappropriate questions, which won’t not end well for anyone. Kihyun had to learn this the hard way.

  

 

**_SUNDAY, 18:48_ **

 

 

There are three attempts made during which they try to kiss each other, all three failing miserably. 

The first time, the door to the bathroom opens just as Hoseok leans in, lips less than a centimeter away from Kihyun’s. Second, their foreheads bump, and they end up laughing about it until it's time for them to go to class. The third, they are at the cinema when Kihyun’s phone starts ringing loudly, just when he gathers up the courage to pull Hoseok in for a kiss. 

The first time they do kiss, Kihyun fears his heart might push its way through his ribs and pop out of his chestwith how fast it’s beating.

 

 

They are at Hoseok’s place again, sharing a joint on the balcony, watching as the sun sets outside, the city blanketed under hues of pinks and blues that melt into one another, giving it an ethereal glow. 

“It’s beautiful.” Kihyun says, awestruck, wishing his phone’s camera was better so he could capture this moment forever. 

“Yeah, it really is.” Hoseok breathes out, snapping Kihyun out of his daze. He almost forgot Hoseok was here with him, sitting to his left with his arms wrapped around his legs, holding them tightly pressed to his chest. 

Kihyun turns around to find Hoseok looking at him, his eyes big and glassy, red around the edges. “You’re staring.” Kihyun murmurs, and this time, when Hoseok leans in for a kiss, Kihyun meets him halfway. 

This time, their phones don’t go off and their forehead don’t bump. This time, it’s a success. 

Fourth time’s the charm, Kihyun thinks to himself as he parts his lips open for Hoseok, kissing him lazily over and over again, not stopping until the sky turns dark and the breeze gets colder, making them both shiver against each other. 

So, they stumble inside and fall messily onto the couch, Kihyun on his back with Hoseok on top, settled in between Kihyun's legs. He keeps Kihyun pinned to the cushions with his hips as they kiss, and his hand follows the curve of Kihyun’s waist, fingers pressing deep into Kihyun's skin. 

Halfway through their little make out session, Kihyun realizes that he needs to get up early in the morning. He should really head back home before it's too late but he just can't find it in him to untangle his limbs from Hoseok's and go.

 

 

**_WEDNESDAY, 10:58_ **

 

 

"I really need to go to class." Hoseok says in between kisses, lips jutting out into a cute pout. "I have to do a presentation in two minutes and I need the extra points." 

"I should go too." Kihyun grins, tightening his hold around Hoseok's shoulders.

"Bye." Hoseok murmurs into it, kissing Kihyun one last time, leaving a simple peck at the corner of Kihyun's mouth. 

Kihyun drops his arms and takes a step back, only to get hauled back in by Hoseok a second later. He kisses Kihyun again and again and again, like he can't seem to get enough. The bell rings and Hoseok bites on Kihyun's lower lip before they pull back from each other reluctantly, leaving the bathroom one after another so people wouldn't notice they've spent the entirety of first period together. 

He watches as Hoseok's strikingly blond head bobs in between the crowd of students until he's out of sight, fingers hovering over his mouth to hide the smile there. 

Hoseok is all Kihyun can think about during his algebra test, Hoseok's lips and his gorgeous smile, the way he looks at Kihyun when he thinks Kihyun isn't paying attention. 

Kihyun is so distracted with daydreaming about Hoseok that he forgets to write down his own name on the paper.

 

 

**_TUESDAY, 15:00_ **

 

 

They have spent the past few weeks skipping classes whenever they could afford it so they could make out at Hoseok’s place instead, rolling around lazily on Hoseok’s bed for hours like it’s the only thing that matters in the world. 

Sneaking around at parties and school is always fun too, pressing each other up against locked doors and grinding into one another, slow then rushed, desperate. Sometimes Hoseok would unbutton Kihyun’s jeans and slide his hand down, wrap a hand around him and make him see stars, his knees wobbly. OtherS, Kihyun would return the favor and do the same, slot a thigh in between Hoseok’s legs and rub up until Hoseok is gasping into his ear, asking Kihyun to touch him, whimpering for it. 

And Kihyun wants it, more than anything, aching with the need to feel Hoseok pressed against him, that skin-on-skin contact that he ends up dreaming about almost every night. 

But things at school are getting really hectic now; they have tests and projects and homework, the choir rehearsals Kihyun has to show up at three times a week. And in a cruel twist of fate, Hoseok’s parents are always home _now_ of all times. The fact that Kihyun’s brother has a really bad habit of coming through the front door just as they are about to take their clothes off, doesn’t help either. 

When the time for them to be alone finally comes, they don’t rush it like Kihyun had thought they would.

They grab a few beers with Hoseok’s fake ID and smoke like they always do, falling into each other easily on Hoseok’s bed. Hoseok has no trouble finding all the right spots that make Kihyun feel like he’s about to burst, dragging his lips and his teeth and tongue up the length of Kihyun’s throat, marking him up at places where everyone would be able to see at school tomorrow. 

Kihyun wants to scold him for it but his skin is burning, scorching hot all over from Hoseok’s touches. They take their clothes off, carelessly kicking them off the edge of the bed and Kihyun gasps when Hoseok gets on top of him again, pinning him further down into the mattress with every move of his hips against Kihyun’s. 

They kiss for what feels like hours and Kihyun is giddy with it, angling his head to deepen the kiss, the arousal in his stomach tingling every time hoseok licks into his mouth, crooks his fingers inside of him just right. 

It’s a little awkward and uncomfortable for the first few minutes, but it’s bearable, gets much better than Kihyun had ever thought it would be. Hoseok goes slow, too gentle for Kihyun's liking and doesn't snap out of it until Kihyun is begging for it, holding Hoseok close long after it's over.

 

 

Hoseok is playing with Kihyun's hair when he asks Kihyun if he wants to be his boyfriend, his voice still a little hoarse. "I probably should've asked you this before getting in your pants." 

"Dude," Kihyun swats at Hoseok's chest, unable to stop himself from bursting into a fit of giggles. "I'll be your boyfriend, but only if you promise to take me out on a real date first." 

"A real date?" Hoseok snorts. "Like, you want me to wine and dine you before I sixty-nine you? Or are you talking about movie and a walk by the river? 'cause, I'm up for both." 

"Oh my god!" Kihyun ends up laughing again, his face burning red. "I don't think I want to be your boyfriend anymore." 

The word sounds a little weird rolling off his tongue, having never called anyone his _boyfriend_ before until now. Hoseok just shrugs, a proud smile stretching across his face. 

"Sure you do. I’m amazing." Hoseok says and Kihyun rolls over so he could kiss him, shuts him up before he's had the chance to start talking again.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, u can find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyungkihyuk) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/kihos) uwu


End file.
